Cinemax
Cinemax (First Era) 1980-1985 A few variants of this logo were used during this period: Cinemax_1980-red.gif|Red variant Cinemax_1980 - alternate.jpg|Green/yellow variant Cinemax's The Year Of Living Dangerously Video Promo For Thursday Morning, February 2, 1985.jpg|Cinemax's The Year Of Living Dangerously Video Promo For Thursday Morning, February 2, 1984 1985-1997 In 1985, this logo began being used during on-air bumpers and in print advertisements for the Cinemax network, while the original 1980 feature presentation and program lineup bumpers were used simultaneously on-air, before a new feature presentation bumper was implemented in the fall of 1985. Cinemax-comet-logo.jpg|Comet variant used in some promotional materials and on interstitial program "Max Trax" (1985–1988) Cinemax's This Is Spinal Tap Video Promo For Monday Night, March 4, 1985.jpg|Cinemax's This Is Spinal Tap Video Promo For Monday Night, March 4, 1985 cinemax_next80s2.jpg|"Next on" slide (1989–1992) cinemax80_id2.jpg|Feature presentation intro slide (1988–1994) cinemax_90s_3.jpg|"Tonight on" slide (1993–1997) cinemax_90s_6.jpg|Feature presentation intro slide (1994–1997) Cinemax Monday Comedy.PNG|Monday Comedy bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Tuesday Suspense.PNG|Tuesday Suspense bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Wednesday Vanguard.PNG|Wednesday Vanguard bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Thursday Horror.PNG|Thursday Horror bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Friday Premiere.PNG|Friday Premiere bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Saturday Action.PNG|Saturday Action bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Sunday Classic.PNG|Sunday Classic bumper (1992-1997) Cinemax Thursday Drama.PNG|Thursday Drama bumper w/ letters (1992-1997) 1997-2008 In 1997, Cinemax rebranded and implementing a logo consisting of the network's name rendered in lowercase Univers type with a circle placed behind the 'max' (as with Showtime and The Movie Channel's highlighting of 'SHO' and 'TMC', respectively, in the logos they introduced that same year, the use of 'MAX' as the logo focal point came from its former TV Guide abbreviation in the magazine's local listings era prior to 2005). Occasionally, the circle 'max' was seen by itself. cinemax_id2.jpg|Network ID (2003–2008) cinemax_promo2.jpg|Promo slide (2003–2008) Cinemax-logo-550x301.jpg|Alternate network ID (mid-2000s) bandicam 2013-07-08 09-30-36-125.jpg Max 2008-2011 In 2008, Cinemax began referring to itself as simply "Max" for on-air promotional purposes; the channel is still referred to as Cinemax in promos for the network's "After Dark" adult programming lineup, and in promotions by cable, IPTV and satellite providers (in the latter case, the 1997-2008 logo was typically used instead until 2010, when a variant sans the circle behind the 'max' was used in promotions outside the network). Cinemax_2008 - alternate.jpg|Alternate logo (2010-2011); alternately used for television promotions outside the network. Cinemax (Second Era) 2011-present On August 1, 2011, Cinemax introduced a new on-air look across all of its channels to coincide with the introduction of weekly original action series to the schedule, more mainstream in format than the "Max After Dark" late night adult programs that Cinemax is known for and which will continue on the channel. This logo was first seen in April 2011 in promos for the network's first such action series, Strike Back (a co-production between HBO/Cinemax and BSkyB). Though the channel's Twitter, YouTube and Facebook accounts already featured the new logo, it was not until August 11, 2011 that the network's official website and the website for its Max Go streaming service adopted the new graphical/logo scheme. Cinemax_black_on_yellow.png|Black on yellow variant. Only on Cinemax.jpg|'"Only on Cinemax"' ID Cinemax Presents.jpg|'"Cinemax Presents"' ID Cinemax Original.jpg|'Cinemax Original Series' ID Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Movie channels Category:HBO Category:Time Warner Category:New York City Category:New York